


Chilly Cuddles with Paz Vizsla

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Cuddle Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Multi, cuddling for warmth, gender neutral reader, hint at future relationship, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Prompt: Chilly Cuddles - It's cold and the pair need to cuddle for warmth!It's absolutely freezing onboard Vizsla's ship, so of course the only logical thing to do is cuddle as a means to keep warm!---This was written for my 900 follower celebration on tumblr! ^-^
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: Cuddle Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200197
Kudos: 9





	Chilly Cuddles with Paz Vizsla

The night air had chilled you to the bones and made you shiver with every breeze that caressed across your form. The metal of the ship was icy to the touch, as it sent goosebumps to rise upon your skin. Frost could be seen already forming on the ship’s few windows, making delicate and elegant designs for all to see. 

Paz had just finished shutting the last hatch to the snowy outdoors, causing for a few stray snowflakes to flow into the ship’s hull. One of the lone flakes had settled itself on your nose, melting at the contact, and sending for another shudder to roll down your spine. While he prepared the ship for the night, you had stood watching him, wrapped in a thick blanket to try and keep warm. The fabric clung tightly to your form, only providing a little relief from the cold as you continued to shiver and quiver in your spot. 

The ship’s heating system wasn’t working like it used to, and honestly it hadn’t worked well for a long time. This hadn’t seemed like a problem to you, or to the larger Mandalorian, when you had both first left on your journey. It wasn’t like you two had planned to make an emergency stop on a frozen wasteland planet, while the said planet was in the middle of suffering through a deadly blizzard. 

“You know it won’t be that bad, and it’s just to stay warm.” You had spoken in between the chattering of your teeth, as you tried your best to argue with your stubborn companion, “You can keep your helmet on and everything if you want.”

“No.” He had said quickly, tittering on the edge of sounding harsh with his tone. “We’re not sharing a cot to stay warm, there’s no need to.” 

A pout had crossed your features at his reply, making him look away in fear of crumbling to your pleading gaze, “No need? It’s literally freezing and the ship can’t produce any heat!” 

“I know for a fact that you have at least five blankets in your own cot.” He had scoffed, a roll of his eyes following, as he thought back to all the blankets he had left for you not too long ago. “You’ll be fine. ” 

“It’s still freezing even with all the blankets!” You said in a desperate tone, moving closer towards the much larger individual, who had stiffened at your approaching form, “Come on Paz, us sharing a cot for one night won’t kill you. Please?”

“No.” He had tried more firmly, though he and you both knew his resolve was beginning to chip away bit by bit. He had a hard time saying no to you on a good day and tended to melt like putty into your hands on a bad one. Everyone, including him and you, knew this to be fact. The only person who could ever bring Paz Vizsla crumbling to his knees was you, and that was a fact.

“I know you’re cold too,” You had continued, seeing your victory in the argument just a few seconds away. While taking another step forward, you grasped one of his gloved hands in your own, causing his head to snap over to look down at your smaller figure. Two of your fingers had slid themselves underneath his wrist gauntlet, pressing against his own skin, which had felt like ice beneath your warmer finger tips. “Paz you’re so cold! How are you not frozen solid?” 

“That’s just because of the armor,” He managed to get out through his panicked mind. He had ripped his hand away from you, as his heart began to beat at a rapid pace from feeling your skin against his own. “We don’t need to share a cot to stay warm! Now stop bothering me about it.” 

A frown spread across your face, and a look of hurt had crossed your eyes from his sudden outburst. The words which you had wanted to say had died on your tongue, and you chewed at your bottom lip, clearly upset with having him yell at you in anger. Even if you knew you had probably deserved from hounding him for the majority of the day. 

The pained look you wore had sent a tumble of regret to flow through Paz. His own heart clenching, as he realized he had hurt your feelings with his outburst. He hated seeing you so upset, especially if he was the one who had caused it in the first place. Something which he did more often than he wanted to admit. 

“Ok. I won’t force you.” You had finally muttered out, as another shiver trembled through your chilled state. Knowing you had upset him, you decided it would be best to leave him alone for the rest of the night. Turning to leave, you had paused briefly on your escape to the cockpit, looking back at him while trying to shove your frown away from your cheeks. “I’m sorry for overstepping any boundaries. I just thought it was a good idea… that’s all. I won’t bother you again tonight.”

A ping of guilt had nibbled in the pit of his stomach as he watched you leave. He hadn’t meant to yell at you in the slightest. He was just horrible with controlling and addressing his own feelings towards you. The idea of the two of you sharing a cot was actually a pleasant one to him. He had known he liked you for some time now, and he had been trying to find reasons to get closer with you. So, being presented with the prospect of sharing a cot with you should have made him jump at the chance to say yes. Although, clearly, it instead had made him fearful and down right nervous. 

Paz may usually act like a tough and confident person, but when it came to these types of things he was clumsy and shy. When it came to you, his confident self melted away into that of a bashful man. He really did struggle when it came to facing his feelings surrounding your relationship.

After making his way up to the cockpit as well, he had watched silently as you continued to shake from the cold. Hearing him enter you had spared a glance over your shoulder at him, your face still possessing a frown, before you returned to your messing with the ship’s heating dial. 

Paz had sighed seeing this, sending a distorted noise to sound from his helmet as he watched your pitiful attempt at trying to warm the ship. “Fine.” 

“What?”

“We can share my cot, but only this once and never again.” He had finished, trying to sound his usual confident self.

Hearing his words had made you replace your frown with a wide grin, and he had let out another sigh at the sight of it. “Thank you Paz!” You had said quickly, popping up from your spot in the pilot chair, before dashing off to get the remaining blankets from your own cot to bring to his. 

When you had eventually entered his room, you had initially paused staring at his cot for the moment. As you did, a sudden flush of heat had washed over you at the thought of sharing such a tiny space with the person of your affections. An exciting and anxious idea all in one. 

Shaking your embarrassed thoughts away, you settled yourself into the nest of blankets that you had accumulated for the two of you, waiting for your traveling companion to join in the piled warmth. 

Paz had entered his room the same way he did any other night, his footsteps loud in the quiet room, as he moved about the small space. He paused briefly when he caught sight of you tucked away under the sheets, and felt his stomach knot when his eyes had met your own. He then felt himself blush underneath his armored layers, happy he had them to hide his flushed skin from your gaze, and instead, he had turned to focus on getting himself ready for bed as a distraction. 

“Do we really need that many blankets?” He had asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly through the modulator of his helmet. 

An audible click had sounded throughout the darkened room, as he had begun to remove his armor. The realization of his undressing had fallen upon you and with a small gasp you had ducked to hide beneath the warm layers. The sight of you doing so had made the Mandalorian amused, and he felt himself smile before turning back to working on removing his heavier layers. 

Paz truly didn’t mind if you saw him remove all his armor, it wasn’t like he was getting naked or removing his helmet. It wasn’t even the first time you would be seeing him in his underclothes, and admittedly, he had secretly enjoyed the idea of being able to show off his muscled figure to you. His large and beefy frame was something he always took pride in. 

“Yes.” You had finally managed to croak out in response from underneath the blankets shielding your eyes, the sound of your own voice laced with both underlying nerves and tiredness. 

“I can still sleep somewhere else.” The winter air sent a visible shiver to crawl down his spine as he spoke, his armor now gone, with only his helmet and underclothing remaining in place. The words leaving him had been soft and gentle, concern for you evident when he had turned to look towards where you laid in the cot. 

A small smile spread across your face at hearing him so worried for your well being, and you peaked from under the thick sheets to meet his gaze once more. Seeing him stand awkwardly near the edge of the cot, while still shivering, had made your grin widen, “And let you freeze? Not a chance big guy.” 

Lifting up the blankets slightly, you had patted the cot, motioning for him to join you in the pile of blankets. Seeing this had finally made him make his way to join you, the cot dipping slightly with his added weight, as he settled himself into the nest of blankets. 

Compared to you, Paz was huge and took up the majority of the cot on his own. This in turn had made the space cramped, with your backs pressed flushed together as you both tried to doze off. The added heat from his own body had instantly eased you, and soon your eyes were heavy with the need to sleep. 

Feeling his overflowing warmth, you couldn’t resist the need to feel more of it, and you had soon rolled over to bury your face into his back. The tip of your chilled nose had suddenly been engulfed with his heady scent, and you pressed yourself closer wanting more of his intoxicating presence to consume you while drifting off to dreamland. 

Paz had stiffened when he first felt you nuzzle yourself into him, but soon he had relaxed at the contact, a small tired sound leaving him. Having you so close to him had made his heart beat like crazy again, and had even allowed his subsiding blush to reappear full force. 

“Thank you Paz,” You had said suddenly, with your voice muffled from having your face pressed so tightly into him. “I know I’m not always the easiest person to put up with, so thank you.” 

Managing to get out your last tired thoughts to him, you had begun to be lulled to sleep from his added warmth. Paz had then abruptly rolled over to face you instead. His movement making you whine at having been disturbed from your brief slumber, your eyes cracking open to stare at him with confusion. 

He had chuckled in return, the sound of the deep rumbling from him causing for a warm heat to wash over your skin again, as you had suddenly felt shy. His fingers had moved to lightly brush against your cheek, as if he was admiring your features in the darkness. While peering deep into your eyes, he had moved so that the cool metal of his forehead pressed gently onto your own. The gesture caused for your own eyes to widen, and you had felt yourself become even more confused, but overjoyed by his sudden boldness. 

The forehead press had felt like it lasted an entirety to you, but it was only a few more seconds before he had moved back once more to admire your beauty. Paz had rubbed his thumb against your bottom lip, the desire to kiss pooling into both your minds as he did, even if you both were aware of the helmet blocking such a thing from happening. The need to feel each other’s lips against one another ever present within your den of blankets. 

“Lift your head.” 

Pulled out of your thoughts from his sudden words, tiredly you had done as he asked, lifting your head from its place on the pillow almost subconsciously, while still distracted from his earlier affections. His one arm had then slid itself underneath your head, effectively providing itself as a pillow while he managed to pull you closer to him with a simple tug of his other free hand. His arm kept you held tight into his board chest, now enveloping you completely into his strong embrace. 

Paz’s thick scent had filled your nostrils once more, as your head fit perfectly into his neck, your warm breath ghosting over his exposed skin. His fingers had trailed longingly against your spin, as he continued to press your body into his own. His larger and muscled legs had entangled themselves with yours, one of them fitting themselves over your hip, successfully trapping you in place. Both your bodies had fit together like they were meant to be that way, almost as if they were perfectly made for one another. It was like you two were meant to be forever entwined in this way. 

The coldness you had once felt was now long gone, far from your mind as you completely relaxed into his grasp. At this point your own arm had slithered across his broad chest and around his waist. The feeling of him had felt firm beneath your touch, like solid stone that would not budge through any storm, and you hugged onto him even tighter, not wanting to ever let go. 

“See?” You had said just above a whisper, making your lips lightly brush against the exposed skin of his shoulder, almost as if you had pressed a chaste kiss to it. “Sharing a cot was a great idea.” 

“Go to sleep.” He had grunted out, the small smile he wore under the helmet evident in his voice, “We have a long day tomorrow.” 

A sweet hum left you in response and for once you had listened to him without question. A small smile still playing on your lips, as you allowed yourself to succumb to your tired state while tightly wrapped in his warm embrace. The chilly night now far from both your muddled minds, as you both settled into the first of many nights spent in each other’s arms.


End file.
